


Ko Ko Bop

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Pinkhairedyeol kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: 'Let's just blame EXO's new comeback.'This was your excuse so you could jump your boyfriend. Frankly he isn't complaining.





	Ko Ko Bop

Chanyeol’s groans increased in volume, his deep voice carrying throughout his little studio the faster you suck him off. The raspy call of your name as he yanks at your hair with rough fingers, a enticing moan chilling from you throat as you feel the rise of goosebumps on your skin.

Tears corner your closed eyes the farther he drove you down his length. The strength of his greedy touch just so cold and possessive. You fucking loved it. He was so hard too, you surprised yourself with how much you was able to actually take.

Eventually you had to free yourself from his extreme gasp to get some air, but not long enough to leave him unsatisfied. Teasingly you nibble at his dick, sucking at his tight balls, tracing the curve of the underside with the tip of your tongue.

You listen diligently to the background music that continues on, reminding you too well of just what got you like this. Of the punishment you were now giving Chanyeol. Frankly you think to him this was heaven, not discipline. It wasn't that it mattered, as long as you both were enjoying yourselves. You possibly more than him.

Only once do you glance up at your boyfriend through hooded eyes, the blue of his own meeting yours intently, seemingly looking past you to your very soul even through the contacts.

Chanyeol smiles wide, your plans changing drastically as he hastily pulls you away, up from his cock and meets those slick lips of yours personally. You smiled nonetheless against his mouth, your boyfriend’s arms pulling you tightly to his chest, the taste of himself on your tongue enforcing a moan from his lips.

The longer you stayed like this the more you felt his heavy heartbeat against your breast, the uneven raspy breaths across your neck when he pulled back for lost air.

Chanyeol’s lips easily finds all the right spots, littering your skin with his skilled wet tongue. Your eyes flutter close in the bliss. A short gasp escaped your throat when he begun to use his teeth instead, suckling at your pulse, marking your collarbones. Making sure every intention was known that you were his.

You bite your lip, your own heart racing to the excitement of his teasing. Before long you had to pull yourself back before things got too out of hand. At a loss of words you watch with anticipation as he grins far too sexily at your distraught.

You'd dissolve that smug look of his one way or another. You met his lustful gaze, eagerly proceeding to your prior actions. "Is it me or is my baby’s getting impatient?” You smile, planting light kisses up his bare thighs.

Chanyeol didn’t give in, but he didn’t have to, you knew first hand that the answer was undoubtedly yes. He couldn’t ever last long when you blew him. He gets too enveloped in the need to feel your tight pussy instead, to feel the light sheen of sweat against your rocking mingled bodies when he finally gets to fuck you.

You moaned at the thought, taking him back into your longing mouth, feeling Chanyeol immediately fuck your throat, holding your head down with no escape in sight. It didn’t bother you any, you secretly chased this, you rode to feel the burn of his cock when he goes too far. The pulse it makes when he reaches unfamiliar grounds.

Your lay your attention upon the tip once he let go, bobbing your head slow and unforgiving but not enough to actually get him off. You wasn't ready.

Gradually your movements quicken by time, cheeks hollowing, your tongue focusing only on what you desired. You were fuled by the feeling of Chanyeol quivering beneath you.

As expected your boyfriend’s noises grew, his loud groans and moans for release so unbearingly close yet so far.

Never in your life was you a selfish person so you wasn’t about to leave him hanging. In advance you quicken your movements, hearing your loving boyfriend cry out in fits of pleasure, the ‘oh gods’ and curses not once going unnoticed to you. Internally you smirked, it was far better than you imagined.

Your name is heard mixed in with his pleasured noises before he hastily yanks you away, over sensitive. It took you by surprise and when you look at him curious your breath nearly leaves your lungs at the sight.

Satisfaction framed his gorgeous face but you didn't taste any cum. It takes a second or so to finally kick in. “An orgasm but not a climax.” You smiled. Leaning back down, you lick stripes up his cock. “I’m just that good?”

Your boyfriend didn’t answer but he does pull you forward, placing you in his needy lap, rightfully where you belonged. No struggle was needed. You giggled circling your arms around his neck. “Let me guess, none of your past girlfriends could do that? Hence the suddeness of your actions?” The hint of jealousy and pride was so easily heard in your low voice as you sexily whispered it into Chanyeol’s ear.

Your boyfriend digs his fingers into your hips, groaning hoarsly into your hair, his cock beneath your pussy just dying to fuck your brains out already. “Damn straight,” He hisses, “-you’ve been the best I had…so far.” He chuckles darkly.

You gasp, so far! You push him on his back, “I will always be the best Channie,” You lean to his level, carding your fingers through his hair, face buried in the crook of his neck. “You could never get a pussy better than mine.” Before he could answer you leaned back up, slowly grinding down against him, watching triumph as he throws his head back against the pillows. Clearly his sensitivity was still present.

Teasingly you glide your cunt across his cock, your own arousal making him even more slick and wet. Chanyeol hands quickly roam all across your body, squeezing your breast, playing with your hard nipples between his thumb and forefinger. His touch alone ignites your body, electing noisy cries of pleasure from your throat.

Chanyeol moves forward, wrapping his arms around your back, his lips descending upon your neck, whispering deeply into your ear, of all the dirty things he was going to do to you. His dark tone just makes you tremble for more.

Chanyeol traces up your spine slowly with gentle fingertips, dragging his nails so it sends chills throughout your body. He chuckles when you moaned his name, your fingers passing through his newly dyed hair, tugging at the pink locks when he squeezes your ass.

The moment you seen him, with his bubblegum hair you swear to god you had came right there. His group didn’t give you any early previews of their newest comeback, no matter if you was his girlfirend or not, so like everyone else you had to wait. But good thing for that, because the moment he walked through that door you were on him in a heartbeat.

The thoughts of earlier today flash before your closed eyes, but before they got too intimate Chanyeol disrupts them. You feel him aligning himself to your soaked core, sliding the tip inside. You helped the rest of the way, easing yourself down, both you and him moaning together in the intense pleasure of becoming one. Your rising voices seemingly in perfect sync.

Chanyeol held you to his body tighter, reminding you of how good you felt as he now was completely in you. It wasn’t no shocker, the only man you’ve ever fucked was him so natrually you’d accustom to him without any struggle.

Lost in the moment he instinctively bucks his hips up into you, it was unexpected so much that it makes you gasp in the mixture of pain and pleasure. Mostly pain. You still haven’t quite gotten used to his size yet, although from the many times he’s made love to you, you’re beginning to think you never will.

Your boyfriend realizes his mistake, slowly guiding you on your back instead. With the new comfortable position he starts a legitimate pace, the low mewls of bliss passing from your lips. Chanyeol’s own voice increases with every passing second, your need for more pushing him to fuck you harder, faster until there was nothing but your pleasure wrapped in a white haze.

You bite your lip, crying his name, head thrown back in the rapture your body was drowned in. Chanyeol gradually speeds up, too eager to please your inner fantasies, fishing every noise he could possibly muster out of you.

You watched his face as he makes love to you, the determined but enmursed in pleasure look that frames his strong features. Your reach for him, guiding him down to your lips, tasting his love for you with every breathless moment.

The longer he goes however the closer he gets to his edge. Of course he didn’t stop, he made sure your head spinned in ecstasy. That his name was heard for miles with every deep animalistic thrust he’d pound into you. God if you wasn’t so wrapped up in his rough touch you’d think his pace matched the music that was echoing throughout the studio. Or maybe he’s just got you that far gone that it seems that way.

You roll your hips against his pelvis, tightening your walls around his cock to add more pleasure for him, but lessen some of the weight of doing all the work himself. “God Channie…” Your pants of breath grow ragged and uneven, your vision blurry as your mind gets engrossed in the overwhelming feel of emotions.

The sounds of sex bounce off the walls of Chanyeol’s small studio, the song that plays on repeat just setting the erotic mood far more than you had originally thought. Of course it had to of if it could turn you on that much.

All of a sudden your thoughts shatter like glass around you when Chanyeol tightens up, your name loudly heard throughout the flat, overpowering even the music. You gasp loudly, watching your boyfriend’s intense orgasm, the warmth of his cum coating your wet walls.

You smiled, not entirely unsatisfied. At least you got to have him in the way you had fantasized.

Just when you was about to speak however, Chanyeol moves, picking you up from the bed. It took you by surprise, but not as much as it did when he slams you both against a nearby wall.

“Wha-” you began, but Chanyeol shushed you. “I’m far from done with you, baby.” He purrs, “I’m selfish when it comes to you but not to your pleasure.” Your heart beats erratic in your chest, “Now how many times exactly did you watch our music video?” He asks huskily, you shivering as you felt his cum dripping from your abused pussy, down your thighs.

You blink a couple times, thinking. “Three times…or maybe it was four, why?” You was almost scared of his reply. Chanyeol smirks. Without any warning he pistons his cock back into your pussy. You whined loudly, not expecting him to still be hard after just getting off.

He grunts.“Then that means I have two more times to find more appealing ways to get my baby off.” Your fingers dig into his shoulders.

Once again you are clouded in pleasure as Chanyeol roughly fucks you up the wall, his raspy voice at your ear. “You shouldn’t have jumped me baby, now no matter how much you scream, beg me to lessen I won’t, not until you can’t walk, can’t talk, until your pussy is sore and raw. I will make you regret your every decision.”

A grin rises on your lips. You couldn’t wait.


End file.
